Bananas
by BlessYourSoul
Summary: Faberry g!p "Did you know it's impossible to make eye contact while eating a banana without laughing?" Quinn recited looking up from her laptop. "Why do you think that is?" Rachel asked curiously." I suck at summaries so please don't make me try to do one. It's much easier to just read an d find out for yourself. Honestly.
1. Chapter 1

Bananas Chapter 1

"Did you know it's impossible to make eye contact while eating a banana without laughing?" Quinn recited looking up from her laptop.

"Why do you think that is?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know" Quinn frowned, "Let's try it!" Before Rachel could say anything Quinn had already bolted out of the room for the kitchen in search of bananas. Quinn returned a few minutes later, equipped with two bananas.

"There were two left so I figured I would have this one and you the next?" Rachel nodded. "But I want to make this a bit more exciting. Whoever laughs or breaks eye contact loses and the winner will have to come up with a forfeit. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Rachel replied. Quinn sat cross legged on the bed and began to peel the banana. Once that was done she looked up staring into Rachel's eyes. Rachel tried to contain her smile while Quinn struggled to keep from giggling.

"Ok... ok shh! This has to be legit. So, we can't laugh before we start" Quinn reprimanded. They took a moment to compose themselves before Quinn took the head of the banana into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. Rachel watched wide eyed as she felt a twitch in her nether regions. '_Oh no!' _she thought, _'This can't be happening'._

All her life Rachel knew she was different. Her drive, talent, style. But this... this extra appendage between her legs was something completely different. Having had 18 years to come to terms with this Rachel had accepted herself. And, being Rachel Barbra Berry, she wouldn't let this compromise her dreams of becoming a Broadway star. Over the years she'd had experience with knowing how to control her _desires_ so to speak. But having Quinn Fabray, - the innocent girl next door. Lucy Q Fabray the impressionable sophomore - in front of her eating a fricking _banana _of all things in front of her turns her on beyond all belief. '_This is wrong. So completely and utterly wrong'_ Rachel thinks to herself. _'She's 16 for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself woman!' _.

Rachel was pulled out of her inner debate by the sweet and melodious sound of Quinn laughing.

"The look on your face is priceless. I wish I had my camera." Quinn managed to say through her laughter. Rachel looked on stunned, the tightness in her pants becoming unbearable.

"I uh..uh I h-have to..." Rachel leapt to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom closing the door behind her with a bang. Quinn looked at the door stunned.

"What the hell?" she whispered. She got off her feet and slowly made her way towards the bathroom door. She knocked twice. "Rachel? Are you alright?" Quinn asked through the barricade of the door.

"Yeah I'm f-fine!" Rachel rushed out whilst thinking she is not fine. She needed to find a way of relieving herself. But images of a young and naive Quinn sprawled out in front of her plagued her mind turning her on beyond belief. She readjusted herself to try and hide the massive bulge in her trousers. She unlocked to door to come face to face with a worried Quinn. Concern filled her mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I'm perfect" Rachel replied with a fake smile plastered across her face trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation in between her thighs.

"Are we going to carry on with the game?" Quinn asked shyly. "You have a good chance at winning, unless you laugh that is. But I doubt you'd lose" Quinn said with a wink. They walked over to the bed and sat down facing each other once more. Rachel picked up the banana and began to peel it. '_This is Hell' _she thought. Rachel put the banana into her mouth and bit down looking directly into Quinn's eyes which were swirling with amusement and... _lust? _No that can't be right. It wasn't long before Quinn giggled and. Once Quinn stopped the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Rachel shifted uncomfortably as she suddenly became impossibly herder. They were still staring at each other, and before Rachel could stop herself she said "You have really pretty eyes". Quinn ducked her head shyly and a light blush tinted her usually pale skin, while Rachel's face flushed as she realised what she just said. She was thinking of ways to change the subject but Quinn beat her to it.

"So I guess you won. What's my forfeit?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought for a moment before an idea sprung into her mind. '_You're crazy'_ filled her thoughts as she gave Quinn directions to stand up and close her eyes. Being the older of the two Rachel had a good few inches on Quinn which made what she was about to do a bit easier. The gnawing thought in her mind which wanted to know if she'd identified the emotion in Quinn's eyes correctly as she ever so slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Quinn's. Their lips moved together effortlessly together. Rachel rested her hand on the back of Quinn's neck trying to deepen he kiss but Quinn's eyes fluttered open in shock and horror as she pushed Rachel back ghosting her fingers over her lips.

"Wha-What was... Y-you kissed m-me.. b-but.. why?" Quinn stuttered unable to form a sentence. She just stared incredulously at Rachel.

"Well I... I gu-.. Be-Because I like you" Rachel said, her jaw dropping at her own confession.

"You.. Like.. Me?" Quinn asked, tears threatening to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah" Rachel said, more sure of herself. It was obvious now. She liked Quinn. It explained so much. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever Quinn entered a room, or looked at her. Or the feeling of her heart being wrenched from her chest whenever Quinn was with Sam Evans. The Ken to her Barbie. The fact that she'd been writing songs about a nameless girl with blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Or why her penis would throb when Quinn was doing a Cheerios routine or singing in Glee. '_This is all so wrong'._

"What about Kristen?" Quinn snapped Rachel out of her haze.

"We broke up last month" Rachel replied bitterly. She really didn't want to have to remember catching Kristen in the janitors closet being dry humped by Finn Hudson. She grimaced at the memory. Quinn stared down at her feet, the bulge in Rachel's pants not going unnoticed.

"What the.. what's in your pants?"

"It's uhh... I have a...". Quinn's eyes opened comically as realisation flushed over her.

"I have to go" Quinn all but sprinted out of the room.

"Quinn! Wait! I can explain!" Rachel called after her, but she'd already left. Rachel stared blankly at were Quinn once stood and she dropped backwards onto her bed. Tears began to fall as Rachel realised she liked someone who would never like her back, and that said person probably thought she was a freak. On the bright side she was leaving for college in a few months so she could forget about this and focus on NYADA. If only it were that easy.

* * *

It had been a week since _The Incident _as Rachel would call it. Quinn hadn't spoken to her, been within a 5 foot radius of her, or even looked in her direction. It was painful for Rachel to see Quinn, but her being a Senior and Quinn a Sophomore made it easier because they didn't share any classes. But that didn't stop her from noticing the blond in the hallways between classes or in the cafeteria at lunch.

Rachel was too caught up in her own thoughts that she wasn't even aware of where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. Please let me help" she kneeled down to help, but not failing to bang her head against whoever she'd bumped in to. "I'm sorr... Quinn" Rachel said her name breathlessly.

"Oh uh.. Hi Rachel" Quinn said nervously.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"Sure"

"Not here"

"Ok" was Quinn's reply before she was lead to the Choir Room. Rachel instantly went to sit at the piano, feeling comfort sitting there, while Quinn went to sit on the risers. "So..."

"I need to explain a few things to you"

"Yes you do" Quinn replied sharply. Rachel winced slightly at the harshness of Quinn's tone but realising she deserved it. They'd never kept secrets from each other, and since Rachel and Quinn became best friends at age 7 and 5 respectively they'd tell each other everything. From little things to how Rachel's dad's had refused to get her a bright gold bike. To how Quinn thought she was fat and didn't eat more than 300 calories a day. But this was a big secret. And Quinn deserved to know.

"As you may have guessed, I do have a penis, but I identify myself as a woman even though I have male genitals." Quinn just stared at her wearing her famous mask of indifference. Rachel's eyes were pleading for Quinn to say something but all she did was nod and leave leaving Rachel think about how she'd screwed everything up.

* * *

A month had passed since their talk and all Rachel could do was watch as Quinn began to fade. The past month had been dreadful for Quinn. Sam had broken up with her over unknown reasons. Word had gotten out about how Russell Fabray became abusive towards his daughter after one too many whiskeys. And of course, _The incident_. Rachel sighed as she watched Quinn's month just get a whole lot worse. Rick, a stupid hockey player had slushied Quinn and as he walked by he striked away at all of Quinn's insecurities

"Hey tubbers" _Strike One. _"How's Sam?"_ Strike Two. _"Nice Bruise, get that from daddy?" _Strike Three. _He high fived his team mates and walked away laughing. Leaving Quinn in a red and blue mess. Quinn skulked away in to the bathroom. Rachel followed to see Quinn bent over the sink her shoulders shaking with the sobs wracking through her body.

"Hey" Rachel whispered gently. "Come here" Rachel opened her arms and Quinn just fell into them, her body shaking violently. They stayed in that position for a while, until the sobs and whimpers had subsided and Quinn's breathing had evened out. She pulled away and dried her eyes.

"I don't know why you're being nice to me. I've ignored you for the last month" Quinn said sadly.

"You're still my best friend" Rachel said eliciting a small smile from Quinn. Rachel swept Quinn's sticky bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. They shared a moment where it seemed as though everything had changed. And before she knew it Rachel was leaning in capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss


	2. Bananas Chapter 2

Bananas Chapter 2

"Why do you keep doing that?" Quinn asked pulling away from the kiss. Ultimately, she was confused about all the feelings that seemed to explode inside of her body. Rachel, on the other hand just stared at Quinn taking in her appearance. Her skin was paler than usual, her cheek bones more prominent, her arms looked scrawnier than usual and her baby blue sundress, which usually hugged her in all the right places, didn't seem to fit right anymore. Then it clicked in Rachel's mind. Quinn's month had been a lot worse than Rachel thought.

"Have you been eating?" Rachel asked worriedly. Quinn just looked down, trying to avoid Rachel's gaze, giving Rachel her answer. Rachel sighed, "Why not?"

"Because I'm fat" Quinn replied, finally meeting Rachel's now tear filled eyes. It saddened her to hear Quinn say that, that Quinn didn't know she was beautiful. But what made her angry was the fact she knew this all started when Russell had commented on her weight two years ago. Russell _fucking _Fabray. Scum of the earth. He didn't deserve a daughter like Quinn. Heck, _no one_ deserved Quinn. She's too kind for her own good, and naively believes everyone deserves a second chance. A thousandth chance in Russell's case.

"No you aren't Quinn, you're beautiful. You shouldn't put your body through this, it does more harm than good." Rachel rubbed her face. "I know you won't believe me, but I'll say it anyway. Your body is fine the way it is. You're perfect just the way you are and you shouldn't doubt than in any way." Quinn just shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes. She looked at Rachel, a helpless look in her eyes.

"I don't know how to stop" she said and Rachel engulfed her in a hug. "Some days I feel fine, and confident about myself, but then I eat and feel guilty. A voice tells me that I'm '_too fat'_ and I can't ignore it. I need help" Quinn managed to admit between sobs, and Rachel's heart broke at her confession. Quinn pulled away quickly wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I have to go" she left, still coated in a layer of slushie. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and wondered how things had gotten so bad for Quinn. Now she wasn't so relieved that she would be leaving for college in a few months. Who would look after Quinn?

* * *

Quinn walked in to the Fabray household and cursed herself for not cleaning the slushie off of her before she got home. She'd left a red trail on the white carpet. "Lucy is that you?" '_I'm dead'_ she thought as Russell entered through the door. "What the hell is on my carpet Lucy Quinn Fabray?!" he yelled as he noticed his slushie stained carpet, ignoring his distraught and upset looking daughter.

"Daddy I can exp-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Russell roughly grabbing her shoulder and pinning her against the wall.

"Who you think you are coming in to my house and leaving such a mess. Look at you! You're a disgrace" He spat in her ear. He let her go, she dropped to the floor with a thud, only to be met by a back hand to her face, her father's ring drawing blood. He took in the stains on her dress. "Is this" he paused "Is this slushie?" he asked as his anger grew. Quinn nodded, ashamed of herself and was met with a hit to her gut. "You are a disappointment to this family" he yelled punching her multiple times in the face, chest and stomach. "I thought only the losers got slushied Lucy. Are you a loser?" Quinn shook her head.

"No daddy" her voice was weak as she answered.

"Liar!" he shouted and threw her against the wall. His hand was on her neck, chocking her while his face was directly in front of hers. "I don't tolerate liars in this house" . Quinn could smell the alcohol on his breath. She knew he had a temper, and that she was the one who always suffered the brunt of it. But this time was different. He was furious. Quinn gulped audibly as she remembered her mother telling her this morning that Russell's firm was letting a few people go. He'd been in a mood all week. That explains the alcohol and the anger. Quinn began struggling for air as Russell's grip tightened on her neck. She needed to get away so she began kicking, eventually catching him in the shin causing him to drop her. She began to crawl away when Russell came from behind and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?". He pulled her back and straddled her laying punch after punch on her body. A strangled cry escaped from Quinn's mouth as he punched her in the ribs, the sound of a crack filling the air. Quinn tried to remain silent, learning from a very bad beating that her cries of pain only pushed her father to hit harder. Russell was relentless. But she couldn't stop the whimpers escaping her mouth as Russell picked her up and threw her at a table, breaking it and knocking her unconscious. Russell kicked her a few times until he was satisfied that she was knocked out. He stomped on her ankle before exiting the house leaving the door wide open and driving away in his drunken state. Quinn's blood covering his hands.

* * *

Rachel had left school not long after Quinn. Too upset after her encounter with Quinn to go to the rest of her classes. Walking up her driveway to her house she saw a disgruntled Russell Fabray leave his house and enter his car. His tires screeching as he drove off. Rachel walked over and realised he'd left the door open. Curiously she walked up to the door and pushed it open. Her face paled at the sight before her. She looked on horrified to see a bruised and blood-stained Quinn lying unconscious on the floor, the remnants of what Rachel assumed was once a coffee table surrounding her. She rushed toward her.

"Quinn?." No reply. "Quinn can you hear me?" Quinn's body was covered in bruises. Scratches marred her porcelain skin. Tears began to fall down Rachel's face. "Quinn please you have to get up" she pleaded desperately as she held Quinn's limp body in her arms. As if on cue Santana Lopez walked up to the door.

"What the hell happened here?!" She asked in shock and confusion. Rachel looked up at the latina.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Q wasn't in English Lit, it's like her favourite class. She wouldn't miss it so it must've been damn important for her not to attend it. Now answer my damn question. What the hell happened here!?" Rachel contemplated whether or not to tell the fiery latina. She breathed a shaky breath.

"Russell" was her only answer. Santana's eyes filled with rage.

"That son of a-" her rant was cut off by Quinn's body beginning to convulse.

"Call 911!" Rachel shouted. Santana whipped out her phone and explained to the paramedics where to go.

"What's happening?" the usually confident latina asked in a small voice. Her eyes brimming with tears as she watched her best friends beaten body shake uncontrollably. Guilt settled in her gut as she recalled the rumours of Russell beating Quinn getting out, but she did nothing about it. Why didn't she do anything about it.

"I don't know" Rachel answers as a fresh wave of tears began to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 3 hours since Quinn had been brought in to A & E and they hadn't heard anything regarding her current condition. Santana sat with her head resting on Brittany's shoulder, who she'd called to take her to the hospital. Rachel sat wedged between her fathers, blood still staining her shirt and hands, Santana grimaced at the sight. She sent up a silent prayer wishing Quinn was ok. A few chairs away Mrs Fabray sat alone, her tear filled eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Santana sighed and snuggled more in to Brittany. Some of the Glee kids had turned up an hour ago, Sam looking regretfully at the ground, whilst Mike consoled a crying Tina. The double doors swung open and Santana leapt to her feet hoping to see a doctor but was faced with Mercedes in front of her handing her a coffee.

"Thanks" Santana said quietly.

"It's ok, thought you could do with a boost. So has there been any news on Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing yet" Santana said as her eyes filled with tears. "I just feel so guilty you know? Like, I'd heard the rumours but I didn't do shit about it! God!" a fresh wave of tears came and Mercedes just hugged her, whispering comforting words into her ear.

Rachel watched the whole exchange and tried to smile at the fact that the Glee club were here for each other, in spite of what has them here in the first place. Her smile quickly faded as the thought of _why _they were actually here came into mind. Because Quinn is in the hospital. Quinn is in the hospital because her dad beat her. Her dad beat her because she came home early. She came home early because Rachel had kissed. Oh my god Rachel had kissed her again! This is all her fault. "This is all my fault" Rachel whispered as she began crying.

"Hey sweetie, this is none of your fault. It's that slime ball Russell's" her dad, Leroy, said. Just as her dad was about to continue a doctor walked through the doors. Rachel, along with Santana ran up to him.

"How is Quinn? Is she ok? Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive" Rachel began but was cut off by the doctor.

"I'm sorry I can't reveal any information to anyone other than Mrs Fabray" Santana scowled at her, but her features softened when Judy put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, they can hear whatever you're about to tell me" she said.

"Ok then. I'm Dr Hadley. Well to answer your previous question, yes Miss Fabray is alive and we've managed to stabilize her. As you are well aware she had obviously taken quite a few blows to her body. To begin with the more serious injuries, some bones in her foot and ankle have been badly broken as well as her collarbone which have to be re set in surgery, which is where she is know. We'll go in to more detail about that later. 2 of her ribs have been cracked, but luckily her lungs haven't been damaged. There are some cuts and bruises on her head, however we haven't come across any internal bleeding which is good. Her body is badly bruised and a few non serious cuts, but hopefully nothing will scar too badly." The three of them just stare blankly at the doctor trying to process all the information. Santana was first to speak up.

"Why was her body shaking? Like before the paramedics got there."

"It seems her body began to have a seizure" Dr Hadley replied.

"A seizure?" Judy asked incredulously "but she isn't epileptic and our family doesn't have a history of fitting" the doctor sighed before replying.

"It seems her body began to seizure because it was lacking important nutrients, which means she hasn't been eating properly. Mrs Fabray, pardon me for sounding harsh, but has it ever occurred to you that your daughter is Anorexic?"

'_Anorexic? Quinn has anorexia?' _Rachel thought to herself.

"No it hadn't" Judy replied as her eyes began to well up.

"Well from what we can see, with how fragile her bones are, and that she is severely underweight, all this leads to the conclusion that she is Anorexic. Do any of you have any questions?" She was only met with silence, and Mrs Fabray shaking her head. "If that's all then I must be going." Dr Hadley left through the doors leaving three very distraught women in her wake. Rachel went to tell the rest of the glee club what was happening, more had turned up by now. Judy was explaining through tears to Leroy and Hiram Berry. Whilst Santana tried to explain the whole situation to a confused Brittany.

* * *

Another hour had passed before Dr Hadley had returned, explaining that Quinn was out of surgery and was now allowed visitors although she was still heavily sedated and would probably be out of it for most of the visit. Sam rose from his seat but was halted by Santana.

"No way Trouty you stay the fuck away. You gave up you privilege to care when you dumped her. Besides it's 2 at a time and if anyone's going first it's Mrs Fabray and Rachel." Rachel's head rose to the mention of her name and she locked eyes with Santana. "I know you're Q's best friend, you should go with her mom" Santana said softly. She just blinked, nodded and silently got up from her seat to follow Judy out the door towards Quinn's room.

* * *

She hadn't prepared herself for this. Quinn looked so small, and thin. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her foot had been elevated a bit. Rachel just wanted to hug her but she knew that would be a bad idea because of her collarbone. She settled for sitting at her bedside and holding her hand.

"Hey Quinn, it's Rachel, I don't know if you can hear me but I know if you could hear me you'd be grateful to hear a familiar voice, I hope." Rachel chuckled a bit. "Your mom's here too, but I think she's a bit overwhelmed at the minute. God knows how I'm managing to be the calm one for once. Me?! Who would've thought that? Rachel Berry, the calm one" Rachel just sat there for a few minutes and was joined by Mrs Fabray holding Quinn's other hand. They sat there quietly for a good 20 minutes before it became too much for Rachel and she left the room, and left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Judy Fabray sat beside her daughter's still form. Though the situation Russell had left their daughter in was terrible, she took comfort in the fact that Quinn had a lot of people to support her when she woke up and would start recovery. Judy knew Russell tended to lose control of his temper a lot of the time, and would often lash out by slapping or shoving her, but that was it. She'd never suffered what Quinn had to endure. Had she of known she would of left him years ago. How didn't she know? Quinn had always told her the bruises were from Cheerios practice, and Judy had believed her, because Sue Sylvester was a maniac. Judy reached to hold Quinn's frail hand and tears over took her as she held the bony hand tightly. How had she not noticed this? She took in Quinn's small frame and traced her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Quinnie" she sobbed. There was a small knock at the door and Judy lifted her head to see a police officer standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Mrs Fabray. Can I speak to you for a minute please?" He asked as he took off his hat.

"Yes, of course" she replied as she wiped at her eyes. She bent down to lay a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I'll be right back sweetie." With that Judy left to follow the policeman.

* * *

Santana and Brittany had entered the room after they saw Rachel bolt out of the hospital and Mrs Fabray leave with a policeman. Santana gasped as she took in the sight of her best friend before her. She looked so broken. She felt Brittany hold her hand and squeeze. Santana gave her a reassuring smile and slowly walked to Quinn's bedside. Apprehensively she grabbed her hand. Silent rears began to fall from her face.

"Hey Q" Santana paused and sniffled before continuing. "You really scared us back there but I'm glad you're ok. Britt's here too. I'm so sorry I didn't help. I'm so so..." Her sentence was cut off by the sob that broke through her body. Brittany was quick to engulf her in a hug as she began to cry as well. "I'm just so sorry Q. Please wake up soon." She managed to say through her sobs. "Please" she whispered. Brittany headed for the other side of the bed to hold Quinn's other hand.

"I really wish you were here with us" Brittany began. "Who else is able to stop Coach from going crazy. Wait... Crazier. She's already bonkers" the taller blonde giggled to herself. "Rachel's going crazy, and I've never seen your mom look so lost. They both feel really guilty, but they shouldn't. They wouldn't do well in prison if they were guilty." Santana giggled to herself at Brittany's antics. "Hey San she squeezed my hand". Santana stopped laughing.

"What? Britt are you sure?"

"Yeah. Should we get a nurse?" Santana was already on her feet and halfway out the room. A few minutes later, two nurses and Dr Hadley entered the room.

* * *

Across the hall, Judy walked out of the empty hospital room, shell shocked. She walked to the waiting room to find that everyone's eyes were on her. "He's... He's dead" she said, too shocked to form a full sentence. Hiram was the first off his feet to hug Judy.

* * *

Rachel had left the hospital too upset to deal with anything. She'd walked the distance home to find a police car outside the Fabray home. She began to cry as images of an unconscious Quinn flooded her memory. Her phone beeped in her pocket.

_From Santana: Get to the hospital ASAP. Quinn's starting to regain consciousness._

Rachel froze. She didn't have a car to get to the hospital and it would take around an hour for her to go there on foot. She scrolled through her contacts list and called the first name she saw. "Hey Kristen..."

* * *

Kristen didn't know why she was doing this. Rachel and herself hadn't spoken in weeks. She should be with Finn right now, not breaking speed limits trying to get to the hospital with a frantic Rachel in the passenger seat.

"So what happened exactly that I'm driving you to the _hospital?"_ she asked

"Well Quinn's-" She was cut off by Kristen's scoff.

"Right. _Quinn."_ Kristen knew that Rachel had more than platonic feelings for the young blonde. That's why she'd sought Finn out in the first place. Though his size was nothing in comparison to Rachel. "She'll never accept you you know"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not exactly a _normal _girl are you? You've got some extra junk than the rest of us. And little miss perfect Christian girl would never do anything that doesn't please daddy would she? Unless she likes being slapped." At that Rachel burst into tears. Kristen froze her attack.

"Oh my god that's why she's in there! Her dad beat her until she was unconscious and left her there! She could've ... she could've died" the last part was said in a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without her" she said in a small voice that Kristen didn't recognise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." There was silence before Kristen spoke again. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I think I am. But it'll never work. What with the age difference, the soon to be distance when I'm in New York and she's here. And the fact that she doesn't feel the same way. Rachel said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Kristen said again. Unable to think of anything else to say. The rest of the journey was made in silence. The minute they pulled up at the hospital Rachel got out of the car and ran to find Quinn's room.

"Qu-Quinn Fabray" she said breathlessly at the nurse's station. She was directed to a room already occupied by Mrs Fabray, Santana and Brittany. "Is she awake?" the looks on their faces gave Rachel her answer. "Hey Quinn. You really need to wake up. I miss you eyes" she began to list reasons why Quinn had to wake up, Judy joining her, whilst Santana and Brittany hared a knowing look.

'_Rachel is who Sam was talking about' _Santana thought as she recalled the memory of cornering Sam after the break up.

**FLASHBACK**

_Santana shoved Sam against the lockers, Brittany flanking her side. "Listen Fish Lips. What makes you think you're all high and mighty to dump my girl Q?"_

"_It's none of your business" he muttered not meeting Santana's glare._

"_It damn well is my business. So if you want to keep your junk you're gonna tell me or my dog will have a new stick to play with." Sam's eyes widened comically as he realised Santana doesn't joke about her threats. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before answering._

"_She's hung up on someone else. I know we were only together for the popularity, but it still hurts to know she's with me when she'd rather be with someone else._

**END FLASHBACK**

Santana was brought out of her memory by a loud gasp. She looked to see Mrs Fabray and Rachel crying, and Quinn's scared eyes staring directly at her.

Rachel went to stroke Quinn's cheek when she flinched away. Judy had already gone to get the nurse. Quinn just looked ahead for awhile before she rested her head back and went back to sleep. Dr Hadley said she'd be in and out of consciousness for an hour or two just while the anaesthesia was wearing off.

* * *

Quinn woke up to a splitting headache. She didn't feel as drowsy as the other times she'd woken up. It took her a while to register that she was in the hospital. Slowly everything started to come back to her. The slushie. Rachel. Russell losing his temper then everything was black. Quinn shook her head and turned towards her mother.

"Where's dad?" she asked in a small voice. Judy burst in to tears and grabbed her hand.

"There was an accident sweetie. Your father didn't make it" Quinn looked directly in to her mother's eyes. She expected herself to be sad, but she kind of felt relieved. Like a weight had been lifted. That she was free.

"Oh" was all she said. Someone who Quinn didn't recognise entered the room but Quinn realised it was a doctor.

"Hello Quinn. I'm Dr Hadley" she said with a soft smile grazing her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" Quinn replied.

"That's to be expected. Now, do you feel ready enough to know the extent of the injuries you sustained?" Quinn nodded. "Ok. Some bones in your ankle and foot have been shattered. Due to the severity of the break, it's likely your ankle will be in a cast for at least two months, depending on the speed of your recovery. Your collarbone is broken, but has been set, so it should heal in a months time. Though due to this, you'll have to be in a wheelchair for six weeks because your collarbone won't be able to take much pressure. But after it has healed you will be able to use crutches. Also you'll need to wait for some of your ribs to heal, but hopefully that won't take longer than your clavicle. There are some cuts and bruises on your body, but they should heal within a week. I know this is a lot of information to take in after just waking up. Do you have any questions?" Quinn shook her head. "I'll let you rest."

It took a moment for everything to sink in and she began to cry. Someone hugged her and she clung to them.


End file.
